


[Art] Everything But Coffee

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Art for Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Community: deancasbigbang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital-Art, Handholding, Hugs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCBB 2015] Art Masterpost for the story "Everything But Coffee" by someoneloveshumanity. </p><p>While Dean couldn’t be happier to have his newly-human best friend Castiel staying in the bunker with himself and his brother, their new living situation didn’t come without its own list of problems. For one, the ex-angel was a nonfunctional grumpy son of a bitch before he got his coffee in the morning. Then they found out the hard way his first time out on a case with them that he was lactose intolerant. And Dean was very quickly coming to realize that he was head-over-heels, stupidly and wholly in love with him, but that was another list all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Everything But Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someoneloveshumanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneloveshumanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything But Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194859) by [someoneloveshumanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneloveshumanity/pseuds/someoneloveshumanity). 



> Part of the Dean/Cas Big Bang 2015

[](http://imgur.com/rSjKqxk)

 

[](http://imgur.com/hVDrHzr)

 

[](http://imgur.com/5erPPpT)

 

[](http://imgur.com/KdTGsbe)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/133076798942) & [here](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/133076793902) & [here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/133076783247)


End file.
